Generally, protective gloves are well known in the art. In many industries such gloves are necessary in order to afford persons protection from cuts and lacerations. Typically, the gloves are comprised of separate discrete layers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,493 (Post), U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,626 (Stern et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,578 (Seid), or a combination of hard molded materials covering selected regions of the hand where latex surgical gloves may be worn over or under the hardened mold material as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,998 (Joyner).
Further, gloves are also typically knitted or woven from yarns having a core and wrapping configuration wherein puncture resistance is increased by the attachment of leathers, leather-like materials, natural elastomers or pliant metals to selected areas of the exterior of the glove, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,700 (Cutshall).
The present invention provides the advantage of cut resistance and tactile sensitivities while having the components that impart such qualities integrated with one another throughout the fabric, glove or yarn.